Fragments from the Bland Stars
by LuminaHan
Summary: Sixteen year old Tidus discovers Yuna Brasca, an apprentice summoner from a thousand years from the future, in the city of Zanarkand. Together, they discover the hidden and deep mysteries and secrets that lie beneath the City of Zanarkand. Can Yuna ever go back to her home in Besaid Island? Can these two star-crossed lovers ever be together despite finding out the darkest secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: FRAGMENTS FROM THE BLAND STARS**

**Pairings/Characters: **Tidus / Yuna

**Genre: **Romance / Mystery

**Summary: **Tidus tries to help Yuna find her way back home 1000 years into the future, but as they try to unlock what brought Yuna to Zanarkand in the first place, they encounter a mystery that they never should have know about.

**Warnings: **This novel takes place one year before the events of Final Fantasy X, but it is not a direct prequel to the canon story.

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy X is owned by Square Enix. No copyright infringement intended.

**Note: **This story was written purely to mix a bit of a thriller's journey into uncovering mysteries and secrets of Zanarkand. Not much was shown of Zanarkand in the original game, so I had to invent a lot of the places that weren't mentioned. I tried writing it from the perspective of Tidus.

* * *

I don't try to remember how long it has been since my old man left me.

More like, I try to stay as numb to it as possible.

I guess I deliberately lost track of time because I didn't want to count the exact years since he left me and mum.

Ever since mum died of depression of losing my old man, the hatred was even more unbearable for me to admit.

So here I am, as a sixteen-year-old boy, finally realizing that, it has been nine years since he disappeared from the shores of Zanarkand.

Jecht, the legendary Blitzball Superstar who disappeared without a word, without a trace and without goodbyes.

The little I remember of him, he hardly gave too much attention to me and mum in the first place.

I sigh as the old scar emerges within my grasp, the pain that I have taught myself over and over for years to avoid like the plague.

Unlike the other sixteen-year-old boys, I had my own sixteenth birthday party with just my team mates, the Zanarkand Abes.

Not that I didn't enjoy the party or dislike my team members or anything, it is just that today of all days, I envy the kids who blow out their birthday cakes with their parents.

The clock tells me its two am at midnight as I breathe out my exhaustion from getting back from a wild and feverish birthday party in the city.

Today I find my circular and sleek flat more empty than usual, despite the fact that the hall size was perfectly sized for an average teenage boy to live solo.

When mum passed away, my old man's financial inheritance was passed on to me.

Even though a lot of people gave me skeptical looks when I told them that I would live alone, no one stopped the fourteen-year-old boy from moving into a smaller residency.

Since I had no close relatives to rely on, I was legally able to sell the house that we used to live with my old man.

I wanted to get out of that gigantic and grandiose mansion that I used to call home.

It was too big and posh for me.

It reminded me too much of the type of person whom I resented.

All of the expensive tiles and tall walls matched every bit of his arrogance and ego.

So I purposefully sought a small and modest home, although its location was top-notch.

It overlooked the city lights and shore view of Zarnakand.

From my window, I always found a rush of excitement and tranquility from the city that never sleeps.

No matter how late or dark the night fell, there was always bright night life in Zarnakand.

It made me feel less lonely to think that many more were up at night other than me.

After I had a shower and dressed into my pajamas, I lay on my bed and looked up at the city lights as usual.

I usually laid my eyes to rest on the illumination from the buildings than the stars that seemed bland in comparison.

But tonight I felt like looking at the stars.

Was I the only one out here?

Was I truly born to live all by myself, without true love or meaning to my life?

Some days I wished that I was never Tidus, the young and new rising Blitzball phenomenon of the Zanarkand Abes.

Some days I wished upon a more generic life; two parents, school and a girlfriend on the side.

But despite wishing such dreams, I still couldn't resist my natural urge and love of Blitzball.

It was the only thing that I ever got excited about from the bottom of my heart. At least, that's what it was like these days…

Despite having an exhausting day of Blitzball training and an all out birthday party, emotional thoughts kept me well awake.

I then began to address a question that shocked even me.

What was the point of celebrating a birthday if I had no one to truly celebrate it with?

The people who gave me life weren't here to celebrate it, and even I didn't fully embrace the gratitude of my own birthday.

Oh what the heck.

I'm not cut out for this philosophical moaning anyway.

I lay my thoughts and eyes to rest.

It was better that way.

To avoid thinking about how lonely I really am.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up unusually late.

Luckily it was Sunday, the only day that the Abes didn't have practice.

The last thing that I felt like doing was going anywhere near the water. My body needed a rest from anything too physical.

My body suggested that I lie in bed all day in a lazy mode, but then I remembered how philosophically depressing I would become if I only lay in my bed and think all day.

I had no obligations in my life other than Blitzball, because it was the only thing I could do.

I resembled my old man because I inherited his superior physical capabilities coupled with inferior mental capabilities.

I was never a genius when it came to school, so I simply ditched it all together once mum died.

I never had to worry about money for the rest of my life, thanks to my superstar father and his inheritance.

So I figured I would live my life in total freedom to do whatever I wanted to do.

So I did just that and thus I played Blitzball all day.

I let my rage and loneliness bury itself through vigorous hours in the Aqua Sphere, kicking and catching balls in the water every single day.

My old man's former team mates took pity on me based solely on the fact that I was now an official orphan.

So they gave me free coaching lessons on Blitzball, and even cared to play a few games with me now and then in the Blitz stadium.

Those countless hours dedicated to Blitzball eventually paid off, as I became a professional Blitzball player at thirteen.

I was officially the youngest, and the media helped my fame rise quicker than other players thanks to my lineage.

The sports papers never once stopped comparing me to Jecht.

Everything from my appearance, physicality, kick, throw, swim, tactics and sportsmanship

were compared to him.

So when I got my contract to become the youngest player of the Zanarkand Abes, people became obsessed with my family ties even more so than before.

It leads me to my superstardom status and figure pay, so I try not to complain too much.

But Blitzball was the last thing I wanted to think about today.

The cliché that was beaten to death in my head "You are following in your father's footsteps" would sound more offensive today than any other day.

I came by an epiphany yesterday that I don't want to end up like him even more.

Being absent for a son's sixteenth birthday takes a toll on the poor child more than people would speculate.

I stared at my phone dully.

I had tons of messages from girls asking what I was doing today.

Somehow they all have been notified that today was my day off.

Funny that, because they should all know by now that it is rare for Blitzball players to have even Sundays off.

Anyways, I just didn't feel like responding to any of them.

I've always been popular with the women,, but I've never been _the ladies man_.

Even my Mr. Popular Superstar father wasn't one.

It wasn't that there were too many girls to choose from that I couldn't find 'the one'.

It was just that behind all the flirting, I could always subconsciously sense their admiration for only my exterior image; the cute, young, buff Blitzball superstar Tidus who owns legacy, fame and fortune.

But they didn't have a clue of how to connect with who I was and who I wanted to be deep down.

They never acknowledged or realized how truly lonely I felt or they could not understand the constant lack of _something_ that I hungered for.

I guess I was looking for more of a spiritual kind of girl, one who knew how to see through my pride and glory, and one who could connect with me at a deeper level.

I couldn't think of anything better to do than to go out and cool down my head a little.

Zanarkand was always cooler outside.

The waterfalls that entailed the city provided a cool and splashing breeze all year round.

I grabbed my wallet and phone and pretty much went empty-handed into the heart of the Zanarkand Square.

I was never much of a shopper, so I skipped along the department stores. I kept my hood on to cover my face.

The last thing I wanted to do today was to sign autographs.

I don't know for what reason, but my footsteps lead me to the Zanarkand Blitzball Stadium.

Didn't I just tell myself in the morning that I wanted to avoid all forms of physical exercise for today?

I guess that the other and deeper side of me told me I really had not much going on in my life to spend my time otherwise.

Today was one of the very few days of the year when the stadium was empty.

Usually there are Blitzball matches or training going on, and if it isn't that, it's usually reserved for amateur players or school kids renting the stadium for Blitzball events.

I scanned my ID at the electronic guard gate.

The gatekeeper had shut down all systems to guard off any visitors on a national holiday, but being the V.I.P player of the generation gave me special privileges to use the stadium for private training anytime I wanted.

The owner, as well as the manager of the stadium knew me very well on a personal basis.

He had expected me to come over _even on national holidays_, because he knew I was more preoccupied with Blitzball rather than a normal family life.

"I was expecting you'd come. Sort of had the Blitz tingle in my pot belly." He snickered.

"Hey, you're getting wiser." I joked.

"I'll quickly get the motor running for ya. It should be workin' in a few minutes."

"Thanks Bronen." I smiled at him.

Lucky guy, he and his family practically live at the stadium, due to heavy maintenance demands.

The stadium soon filled up with warm water, so I wouldn't freeze to death all of a sudden.

I began my usual training by swimming a few laps around the sphere.

These moments were one of the few times in my life when I felt complete tranquility.

There were no crowds in one hundred and eighty degrees view that cheered or booed for my every move.

Nor were there any other players who were ready to tackle me with their heavy shoulders.

The blue water just seeped through my heart and soul as my arms rippled through the calm water.

As I was swimming, a disruptive sudden though violated my moment of peace.

It was the resurfacing of my old man, and some of his rough words that pierced through my ego.

I was well aware of the fact that it was mostly the Jecht Shot that got him famous and notable in the Blitzball arena.

There were many times when I tried to secretly imitate his moves to prove to him and myself that he wasn't anything or so special as he always made himself to be.

My sudden rage filled me with violent urges as I tried desperately to conjure the exact blue print of the Jecht Shot.

But I failed to replicate it the way he did for the hundredth time (or more).

Every time I failed, I didn't gain any more respect towards that man than he needed credit for.

It would just end up filling me with more insecurity and thus loathing I had towards my own old man.

It would infuriate me for the next few days and I would naturally lose my mental concentration of everything I do. I retreated back home at around midnight.

The streets were still full of crowds of family and lovers busily talking and bustling about in their business.

Something that I deeply loathed to see.

National holidays only solidified one thing to me every time it happened.

That I had no one whom I wanted or had anyone to spend it with.

When I entered my small studio, my heart did a double take as I turned on the lights.

A young girl with short light brown hair, wearing a white and blue kimono decked with flower patterns was lying and sleeping in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't wake this stranger up to inquire just what in the hell she was doing on my bed, or where on Spira she came from.

My feet were stapled to the basement on firm invisible glue and my eyes were wide with disbelief.

For a split second, I thought I had entered a different house, but the Blitzball trophies and the scent of my favorite food Natto reminded me that this studio belonged to me.

Maybe I was hallucinating because I was so physically drained from Blitzball training…

But no, the subtle sound of the girl inhaling and exhaling the air as she peacefully slumbered in my bed told me that this reality was the real deal.

I walked closer to the girl to see exactly who she was.

Her dark eyelashes were matted with the color of dark coal while her lips were resting in a thin and divine tranquil stillness.

Her short light brown hair was streaked of coffee hues and entangled my pillow with a soft touch.

It was as if time halted as I gazed at her with the sound of the clock ticking and turning around my eardrums.

I don't know for how long I just stood there, with my breathing silenced while my eyes infiltrated this stranger as my nose absorbed the tropical scent that she gave off.

The curiosity of who this girl and why she was here left my mind for the time being.

I didn't want to wake her up, not when she slept so peacefully.

It was as if my bed junctions on to her, making her the real master of the white king sized bed.

She just seemed so… _compatible _with the bed; I couldn't wake her up and tell her to leave.

I wondered for a split second if she was sort of fan girl.

I questioned whether all of this Kimono costume dressing was all some part of a cheesy prank that the fandom was pulling off on me.

But then I remembered that no matter how crazy my fan base was, they have never managed to penetrate my privacy this far.

I kept all my private information very secretive in front of any press coverage and far away from fan girls of any sort.

There was simply no way a fan girl could have deciphered the password at the door, nor could she have found out my address…

Unless she was a mastermind interrogator or a government spy…

But she did not look like an interrogator nor did she feel like one.

She resonated an aura of innocence about her.

It was an invisible aura, but the atmosphere that she drew from her presence seemed… spiritual, as if she were some sort of priestess.

My footsteps backtracked to leave her just as she was.

I didn't want to eat or do anything else that might wake her from her slumber.

She seemed insensitive to the sound of the door opening when I first came back from Blitzball.

She must be either very tired or just too immersed in her own dream world.

I gently dressed into my pajamas and turned off the lights to snuggle on the sofa.

I didn't know what would happen tomorrow morning. Or who would wake up first.

If she decides to leave well before I awake, then so be it.

I was only certain of one thing: that I didn't have any intention in my deepest desire to scam or force her out of my house.

My eyes opened from a sleepy gaze.

The fuzzy capture of the bed from my half-opened eyes portrayed the girl as still safe and sound in her sleep.

I stretched out of my bed with caution so I could call to my manager that I was sick today. Honestly speaking, I was feeling as fine as ever, better in fact.

But I really needed to help this girl out of here today.

I wouldn't mind too much if she begged me if she could stay here for longer, but I knew I had to at least give it a tray to help her find her way back home.

By the looks of it, she was around my age, and that meant she had family worried sick over her absence.

I baked scrambled eggs and vegetables for breakfast as usual. Since I was an athlete, I always had to eat on a strict health-nut diet.

I prepared a breakfast for two on my small kitchen marble stool for when she woke up from the sound of me bustling about in the kitchen.

But this girl simply slept through the entire morning sounds as if she were a dormant volcano.

I pierced through her, contemplating whether I should just shake her out of her coma.

My Blitz nerves finally urged me to take action and I gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey. Whoever you are. You need to wake up now."

Silence.

"I don't know if this is your idea of fun or a prank, but it's becoming a little rude."

Still no answer.

"If you don't wake up in ten seconds, I might even call the police for privacy invasion." I spoke louder.

No reply whatsoever.

My patience burned out with a hot blazing fire

I literally shook her with both my hands, my rough strong grip that was so well dignified to grip onto Blitzballs with menacing force, clasped around her delicate shoulders.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I shook her stronger and stronger until her head bobbed up and down like a broken Halloween toy.

I heard a slightly deep whimper of life, and then I finally saw her eyes open weakly to discover my blue eyes.

Her eyes… I couldn't quite capture what they held.

The left eye was as ocean blue as mine, but her right eye was a shade of aqua green.

She just stared at me with a spiritual clarity…

She seemed to never have met my gaze before.

Unfamiliarity delivered through her eyes as she recollected from her drowsy and broken morning conscience.

Our eyes locked on to each other like a key and a lock there in my bed as I stopped my frivolous shaking of her.

Once I finally met eye to eye with her, my mind shut down everything; my past, who I was, and why she was here.

All I knew in that time and place was that I wanted her to stay.

I wanted her to stay right here with me.

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you…?" croaked the girl in coffee crop hair.

"Tidus." I replied back with a firm and positive affirmation.

I gently let her go from my rough grip.

"Tidus…? That name doesn't ring a bell… where am I…?" she whispered sleepily.

"Well, I was just about to ask you the very same question… Where do you live?" I asked.

"Besaid Island." She sounded as if she hadn't quite reached her full senses yet.

She blinked her sparkling eyes deliberately as if she was trying to snap out of her dreams.

I tried to muster up all the inadequate geographical knowledge from what little school education I had.

Although I did sleep through most of my classes, I had never heard of 'Besaid Island' before. That is, not from the top of my thick head at least…

I had so many questions that I needed answering from this mysterious girl.

I had to start with the most obvious one I could think of.

"How did you get into my house?" I snapped.

"This… This is your house? I don't remember ever breaking or entering someone else's house… Sorry… whoever you are or wherever I am, I don't quite apprehend all of this… at the moment."

I stared at her non-symmetrical colored eyes to check into her soul.

But those irises weren't filled with false lies of any kind. Everything from the tone of her voice and the translucency from her eyes told me that she was telling the truth.

I had no other choice but to believe in this stranger.

"Ok… first… uhm… let's call your parents or your family. They must be worried about a young girl like you in some other guy's apartment…"

I stood up abruptly from the bed to find my cell phone on the kitchen table.

"What's your home number?" I asked.

"Home number? Pardon?" she croaked as if this was an IQ test question.

Geez… is this girl really thick or playing this for _real_?

Either she's had one-quarter of schooling than I've had or she has a PhD degree in professional acting.

I sighed the ridicule out of my lungs.

"Look… I don't know why you are here, or who you are, but for the time being let's play honest all right? I'm no psychologist so I can't tell whether you're being serious or not."

I could hear the impatience emerging in my voice.

"Just tell me your name, your _proper _and full address, any contacts you have with family or friends or whoever else that can escort you from my _private _home."

I emphasized some words with a blend of sarcasm and irony to display my slight irritation I had with this girl's lack of understanding.

As a guy, frankly speaking that is, I _was_ attracted to her both aesthetically and sexually.

But as soon as I presumed that she was (or the way she was holding herself up to stay in my house for longer) just like any other obsessive fan girl in the streets, I gotta confess I was a little disappointed.

Maybe it just proves that I need a little more than a pretty face to fall in love at first sight.

She just sat there on my bed in utter silence. Her pink lips opened in confusion as if my question couldn't be comprehended beyond her intelligence.

Finally she spoke.

But this time she was wide awake from her drowsy tiredness when she did.

"My name is Yuna Brasca, an apprentice summoner from Besaid Island. I don't have memory of breaking or entering into your house or falling asleep in this bed of yours. The last time I remember before I woke up here was that I was praying in the temple of Besaid to Yu Yevon for a miraculous way to teach me the ways of saving Spira. I was much immersed in my prayer.

I was praying for days. I became a little unconscious and the next thing I know is that you were shaking me out of my sleep just now. As for my family, my parents have passed away a long time ago and my friends Lulu and Wakka are in Besaid. Should you know of any means to reach them to help me get back to my home, I would gladly accept your help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down… Miss… Brasca… I am not a very smart cookie so all the jargons or foreign words you just said… I can't quite understand…

From what I picked up was… you're a religious girl from some cult that I've never heard of and that if I contact or _reach_ 'Lulu' or 'Wakka' 's assistance you can go back home to your little 'Besaid Island'… is that about right?" I ruffed up my blonde hair as I asked cautiously.

Yuna Brasca. So that was her name.

Yuna made me feel even more confused and nervous when she spoke diligently.

The content of her speech was sheer and utter non-sense to my ears, but her physical gestures, the well paced tone of her voice and the exact and formal pronunciations of her words told me that she wasn't the air-headed fan girl that I first speculated that she would be.

In fact, she sounded very smart, mature and well mannered in her speech.

My intimate frustration against her, and against my own presumption of her disappeared as quickly as the speed at which Blitz balls flew around the stadium.

"Yes… that is correct." She nodded with an array of genuine approval.

"First of all, if you have prayed for days before you… uh… arrived miraculously in my bed," I coughed to hide my embarrassment.

"It would be uh… better for you to eat something before we settle things out." I suggested, pointing at the humble breakfast I prepared earlier on the kitchen table.

"Thank you Tidus. I am very hungry."

As soon as she said my name, I felt shivers down my spine. So many people have shouted, screamed and cheered for my name everywhere I went, but to hear the soft, feminine and gentle flow of my name in her lips made my own name sound as if it were a new melody that I had never heard in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

She sat on my kitchen stool as gently as any well-mannered lady could sit.

The flow of her vivid blue Kimono skirt added more elegance and grace in her littlest movements.

She must have been starving, from all the praying that she has supposedly done for the past few days, but she never showed it.

She ate her scrambled eggs and vegetables like a Swan, slowly picking at each bite as if they were pure five-star restaurant delicacies.

For the first few minutes of breakfast, we ate our meals in utter silence.

I could hear the rumbling of cars as the people of Zanarkand started commuting around the city sphere in the early sunshine.

Although she nibbled on each savoring bite of her breakfast, I could tell she wanted more.

Even a bird would have needed more food after all that starvation.

I got up from my stool to grab some fresh fruit from the fridge.

I washed them with extra care, running the cool tap water slowly between my tanned fingers.

"You must be starving. Help yourself to some more fruit." I told her kindly.

"Oh, thank you very much. I am rather still hungry… those pears look delicious." She said softly.

I just watched her slowly munch on ripe pear fruits like a mother watched her beloved toddler until I realized that she was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable with my still gaze.

"Oh… I'm sorry." I coughed in embarrassment.

"I was just wondering why such a delicate and lady-like girl like you would be lost and away from home…" I trailed off shyly.

"Yes. I am still very numb with all that is happening at the moment. Everything… I just can't put them into words… It all feels… _surreal_." Yuna looked down, mitigating away from my attention.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I lost my temper at you earlier… I was also too shocked for words… when things go too out of control and unexpected, I just end up losing my Blitz marbles." I added what I consider a sense of cheerful Blitz ball humor to lighten up my apology.

Yuna managed a warm, morning smile.

"I think… I can't explain or ask everything right now… I need more time to re-collect my scattered memories… I think the more precisely I remember, the better I can go back to where I belong. I'm sorry… I am a burden… please bear with me… for the time being…" Yuna's soft and sincere apology drove a playful domination in my heart.

I felt like I wanted to help her more, to protect her, to do whatever it took to get her back to her home.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand. You can stay here as long as you need and you can take your time to tell me what you remember. Hopefully, we can both think up a solution in no time!" I cheered her on with my high-pitched and restless chant.

"Yes!" her eyes lit up slowly like fireworks in the night sky.

"Alrighty! I don't have to work today, so I can help you out with whatever you need today! Be it questions or a tour, Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes at your service!" I fist pumped the air to show my happy-go-lucky salutation towards her.

"I can't be thankful enough, Tidus." She smiled.

"But what do you mean… 'Zanarkand Abes'? Wasn't… wasn't Zanarkand… destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago?" Yuna approached her words carefully, as if each word was a taboo subject in itself.

I didn't know how to respond to this ludicrous idiocy.

At first, I thought she was telling a very dry joke.

Or that she was just being plainly sarcastic out of sheer bland humor.

But the way she carefully decelerated her words at the speed of a turtle, told me that she was serious.

_Dead serious_.

Second, the synapses in my head responded with the possibility of Yuna actually being a total maniac.

Maybe she was _really _thick, just as I first presumed her to be.

When she told me she literally transported from a temple from an unknown island, to sleeping soundly in my bed as if it were her own bedroom, I initially eyed her with immense skepticism that she was either lying or that she was totally insane.

Could this girl be one of those beautiful, but mental patients who ran away from a psychiatric hospital institution, who thought of her previous life as a series of fantasies that no one else believed in?

I mean, just _look_ at the way she is dressed.

Who _wears _traditional, ancient outfits like _that _nowadays, in this time and era?

But as I focused on her attire, I knew she wasn't the type to be dressed in tacky cosplay outfits as a living joke.

Once I defamiliarized my perception, the fine details of the pink cherry blossoms on the blue fabric of her dress, to the expensive white silk of her upper garment in total communicated subconsciously in my head that she was _authentic_.

Moreover, the reserved body language that she portrayed ever so feminine, reminded me once more that she wasn't the mentally unstable type.

So what was she saying, if she wasn't either mental or dishonest about Zanarkand being _destroyed a thousand years ago_?

Was she talking allegorically, figuratively, spiritually or religiously?

She _doe_s seem like the hard-core religious type, from what she has told me about 'praying for days'.

But why would she suddenly speak to me in terms of symbols or metaphors of hidden meanings in the midst of breakfast?

It was just absurd.

None of this made any sense.

That could only mean one thing; what she just asked was what she meant _literally_.

I just stood there foolishly, with my mouth open in aghast like a goldfish.

I probably appeared like a helpless schoolboy who had just lost his mother as I ran the thousands of possible ways of interpreting the real meaning behind Yuna's question.

Zanarkand, my city, my _home_, all that I had ever known and all that I had ever _been_ in.

My whole _existence_ was defined by Zanarkand; all my childhood memories of going to school that lay in the heart of the city, the cheering and chanting of my name and my team in the Blitz ball arena…

"Abes! Abes! Zanarkand Abes! Abomination and world domination of the Abes!" the chant from the millions of spectators, as we scored a victorious underwater goal, echoed through my head as clearly as I heard the birds chirping in the morning sunrise.

The memories of Zanarkand that I could feel with the senses of physical touch, scent, vision, and sound vividly reformed in my mind.

They were _too real_ not to be true.

The mental, physical, cultural and social connection I had to Zanarkand straight from birth was too real in my mind to be a wasteland of rubble or a destruction of any kind.

But if…

Only if… if what Yuna just said now was _true_ in any way…

_Where_ am I?

_Who _am I?


End file.
